


Fidelitas

by CesarioWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Bellamione Cult Secret Santa, Confused Harry Potter, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Morally Grey Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Narcissa Black Malfoy Ships It, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Song: Wizards in Winter (Trans-Siberian Orchestra), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Plans long in place come to fruition. Ancient magic, love at first sight, and magical treaties, oh my.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	1. Fias Uxor Mea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/gifts).



"When gentlemen of a certain age fall in love, they get the disease very badly."

Miss Marple, _The Moving Finger_

\---

"She CURSED me, Cissy." Bellatrix Black collapsed against the Georgian chair that her brother in law, Lucius Malfoy, had liberated from a muggle second hand shop. Not that the muggle had known what he'd had with the carved walnut. Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, felt her left eye twitch at the vociferous complaint of two hundred fifty year old wood beneath her sister's forcible landing.

"She landed a Cruciatus on you?" Narcissa stirred her tea, the soft click of her tea spoon against the Royal Doulton doing more to soothe her jangled nerves than a calming draught.

"What? No. She called me a heinous she bitch from hell."

Narcissa sighed heavily and set down her teacup. It wouldn't do to lose another of the set. The periwinkle set only had five left after one of her son's playmates had been over. Goyle? Crabbe? One of the louts.

"She held her wand up and looked me right in the eye and-" Bellatrix sighed deeply, her form melting against the chair's arm with a languid relaxation that left her looking nothing like the lady that their mother had tried so hard to mould her into. "It's her, Cissy."

Narcissa closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling in a slow, measured breath. "Do you know her name, at least? And do try to sit properly, this isn't a sleepover in the dorms for Merlin's sake."

Waving a hand negligently, Bellatrix dismissed Narcissa's concern. "Doesn't feel right to sit elseways. No. She was with that Potter brat, I'm fairly certain she's that muddy we've heard tell about."

Narcissa pressed two fingers to her temple and quietly called. "Nimby." With a soft pop, her personal house elf appeared. "Do be a dear and fetch Draco here at his earliest convenience." A deep bow indicated the acceptance of her command, and within a breath more, Draco popped into view before them.

"Hello Mother. Aunt Bella." Dipping his head in deference to his aunt, Draco Malfoy turned to his mother with a bow nearly as deep as that of the house elf that had popped back out as soon as completing Narcissa's request. "What may I do for you today, mother?"

"Do come sit with us and cease your tomfoolery. I swear, you become more like your grandfather every day." Narcissa gestured to the other end of the brocade settee upon which she sat. With an impish grin, he took the proffered spot and accepted his mother's offering of tea. "It appears your aunt has been afflicted with that most serious of complaints." Narcissa took a sip of her tea, allowing her son to puzzle over her words for a moment. "It appears, my dragon, that your aunt has fallen in love."

Draco's eyebrows near flew to heights hitherfore unknown as his head snapped back and forth between the two of them. It was not unknown to him for his aunt to have dalliances, or even some gone so far as to be termed companions, but for a confirmed bachelor such as she to fall in love? His mind boggled and he took a bracing gulp of his tea as his mind whirled, attempting to puzzle who might have caught his aunt's eye. His mother watched him, her expression giving no hint to why his aunt reclined so forlornly in her chair.

"I...see." He set his cup down on the low table before them. He had a feeling this would not be something he could risk his mother's favorite Royal Doulton for - especially as the only time he could recall her going somewhere new recently was the incursion at the Department of Mysteries.

"Indeed." Narcissa leveled a stern glare upon her sister. "Do tell him who it is, Bella."

Bellatrix sighed deeply, her foot bouncing lightly in the air as she leaned her head back against the armrest of her chair. "Hermione."

Draco stared at his aunt for a long moment as his mind scrambled to find any other Hermione he'd ever heard of, desperately -

"You remember, dear, you complained about how she was everywhere during third year."

At his mother's words, Draco's mind screeched to a halt. "Hermione Granger."

Bellatrix sighed again, her head lolling to the side to meet Draco's stunned gaze directly. "Yes."

"The mudblood."

A negligent shrug met his flat tone. "Nobody's perfect."

It took a short while further before his brain kicked into gear again, during which he sat staring dumbstruck at his aunt. She was decidedly nonchalant about the entire thing, her foot kicking idly in the air. He looked over at his mother for succor, only to be met with a resignation he was not used to finding upon her visage. It was enough to jolt him from his stupor. "Mother?"

"I'm afraid, my boy, this is altogether not unheard of in our family. The Blacks have been known to...acquire...strong bloodlines from the most esoteric sources." She released a barely audible breath, resting her temple against two fingers. "I believe you have heard tell of some of the more esoteric tales from your study of the family history. Do you recall the story of Maia and her sisters?"

The answer emerged with barely a thought. The lessons had been extensive. "With her six sisters, they swept through all suitors until one Samhain when Maia was the first to fall, followed closely by each of her sisters in turn."

Bellatrix snorted a derisive laugh. "You're still on about that half truth, Cissy? The proper telling is far more entertaining."

Draco looked to his mother curiously. A muscle twitched in her cheek as she clenched her jaw. "I was about to tell him, Bella. Hush." Huffing indignantly, Bellatrix waved her hand for Narcissa to continue. Rolling her eyes at her sister's antics, Narcissa turned back to her son. "Maia and her sisters were felled quickly, but not in battle."

"Too right, they fell in love."

"Do shut up, Bella, I'm explaining why your paramour is acceptable." Narcissa continued glaring at her sister as she continued. "Maia and her sisters had long held themselves apart from others, having vowed on their parents honor to never accede to any they did not love, as it was in love that their strength lay." Narcissa smoothed back the hair at Draco's temple, flattening some of his wild locks. "That Samhain was the end of lengthy battles, ones which had taken many and threatened to eradicate the magical bloodlines entirely. A peace summit was declared, to be celebrated in a week long celebration. Each of the seven days brought with it a different clan, a different family, and on each of those days, one of the sisters found themselves utterly and completely felled by a sudden and overwhelming love. It was through these relationships that the first great wizarding families were founded, and-"

"What your mother is trying to talk around is that-"

"Bella, I swear by all that is holy in this world, I will-"

"But GRANGER?!" The rising squabble between the sisters was summarily halted by the risen voice of the young Malfoy heir as he kept staring back and forth between his mother and aunt. "Granger. Golden Trio Granger. Best friend of the Dark Lord's sworn nemesis Harry Potter, Granger." At his mother's helpless shrug and his aunt's negligent hand wave, his voice rose again, to near hysterical tones. "Self avowed proud as punch Muggleborn Gryffindor Princess, Granger?!"

"It's not like she'd be the first in the Black family, honestly now."

Draco collapsed back against the settee, his trembling hand rising to cover his eyes. "My aunt is a cradle robbing mudblood lover."

A dark cackle rose in the lounge, the vicious grin audible in the midnight tone. "That's your future aunt you're talking about."


	2. Vero Ux Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Magic Ain't Nothing to Fuck With.

"I am sure 'tis safer to avoid what's grown than question how 'tis born."

Camillo, _A Winter's Tale_

\---

It felt like it had been an eternity since Hermione Granger had known what it was to be clean. Between their festive jaunt through the wood, and narrowly evading capture time and again, Hermione knew it was a matter of time before she was thoroughly and completely festooned with grime from head to toe.

The brief stay they'd had in Malfoy Manor had been odd. She'd been certain they'd be subject to interrogation by Voldemort's right hand, Bellatrix, only to find that she was curiously missing. Instead, they'd been subject to the hospitality of Lucius and Narcissa, though Narcissa's questions were debatable as to their effectiveness. What purpose did it serve for her to know pureblood traditions and how the ancient wars were ended? Hermione had wondered deeply about those slyly sneering questions, how Narcissa had made it clear that she knew that Hermione could not possibly know a thing about how Jael had cunningly brought about the end to the uprisings in the times before Merlin. How the name Agnetha could not possibly have any meaning for her. The sheer gall the woman had!

Naturally, at the time, Hermione hadn't known a thing about it. She'd obviously hidden that truth from their all too brief captors, though the book she'd discovered in her pocket later was...a surprise, to say the least. In the times before Merlin, there hadn't been a truly separated wizarding culture - magical and non-magical mingled, share and share alike. Magical folk were frequently caught up in the goings on of the socio-political climate they resided in, which obviously led to many a battle with the strangest of beasties roaming the green hills. Dragons and centaurs, werewolves and vampires, to speak nothing of the various fae folk which dotted the landscape...the times before were truly a marvel the likes of which it was best not be recorded as beyond dimly remembered myth. It was probably for the best that none of Hermione's primary school mates knew that St. George had truly battled a dragon.

Battling a dragon would likely mean she'd be dumped arse over teakettle into a lake. At least then she'd at least rinse off some of the grime. She was at least glad that she'd learned some hygienic magic along with the offensive and defensive spells they kept having to utilize.

Hopefully tomorrow would see an end to this. Their return to Hogwarts would be ignominious at best were they to be discovered prior to being able to see an end to everything they sought. She never thought she'd ache so deeply for the simple pleasure of a bath and a book. At least she'd had the book of ancient magical history to entertain her.

Had been a right surprise to run across an ancient lesbian romance in the middle of it.

Still didn't make much sense why Narcissa would so blatantly point her toward reading about Jael and Agnetha, unless she knew of someone who would be willing to play the part. The power of the spell was such that its requirements were exact and exacting. Its not like Hermione was a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, nor was she overly well disposed to any of them - she didn't much know any of them. Sirius had been the only one she'd spent much time around, and so far as she knew, he was due to wed in the coming year. His affianced had been most kind to them.

Hermione rubbed her face tiredly and tried to still her overwrought mind. She didn't have answers now. She couldn't have answers now - the verdict was dependent on facts not yet in evidence. It would do her much better to spend her time catching some well deserved sleep prior to the exertion that would likely come the following day.

Sleep came as abruptly as the waking did, hours later. Their mad dash left them little enough time to think over what they were doing. They arrived at Hogwarts in short order, the looming edifice hovering over them bearing innumerable twinkling lights. Before the first word was uttered, Hermione could already feel the bone deep weariness tugging at her. She nudged at Harry, giving him a wan smile. He gave her a nod in return, his own appearance just as haggard as she felt.

"We'll find a way to end this once and for all." Her words bore a conviction she wasn't sure she truly felt. Harry's hand gripped her forearm, his fingers digging in as the glimmer of hope and reassurance swept over his features. "We've got this." She looked over to Ron. "We've each got our goals. Lets do this."

With a nod and final, awkward hug betwixt the three of them, they each skittered off into the dark, cavernous halls of Hogwarts. Hermione's trainers made little noise on the ancient flagstone as she crept her way down the halls, around suits of armor and past startled portraits that gave her furtive, curious glances.

She drew abreast of the door she needed to enter and stilled. In the time of their self-imposed exile, Hermione had developed a sense that had done them a service more than once. Whether true or a figment of her own fevered, over stressed mind, she was dead certain that there was a Death Eater behind her. Her wand gripped loosely in her hand, her wrist limber, she spun, her arm extended fully.

The tip of her wand pointed directly at Bellatrix Black.

It had been some time since she'd last seen the woman, their scuffle in the Department of Mysteries one that had left her unnerved ever since. The mere thought of the way that the woman had grappled with her was enough to leave a nagging itch beneath her skin, making her fingers twitch and her head throb. How she'd gathered the courage - or had it been blind fury driving her passionate rejoinder to the woman? - Hermione could not say. Since that day, she'd felt a deep certainty that the next time she was before Bellatrix Black would be the moment that ended her life as she knew it.

Oh, how innocent she'd been.

Soft, but resonant in utter conviction, Bellatrix spoke the three words that Hermione had, on some level, known she'd hear this day.

"Fias uxor mea."

Stated calmly as they were, the words nonetheless rang out loudly throughout the castle, echoing far beyond the softly lit hallway. Hermione stared with wide eyes as she recognized the words, her response flying from her mouth without heed or thought.

"Vero ux est."

A great ringing sounded through the air, a pressure of noiseless noise and fury that irrevocably set a new reality, the rushing air calming and bringing back with it two figures.

Standing opposite each other, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort blinked at each other in momentary stunned stupefaction before the Dark Lord turned and whispered in those terrifyingly placid tones.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" The Dark Lord looked to his follower - former, now - with a dawning fury that warred with deep seated satisfaction.

"Ended the war." Hermione didn't turn her head, staring at her wife - wife! - attempting to understand what she'd truly just done. "Taken control." She turned her head, leveling a cool and calculating stare on the man who until just a moment before had been the greatest threat to her future. "Stopped the two of you from making this the new Falklands."

Harry jerked his arm forward, then stared down at his unmoving arm in horror. "Hermione..."

"This war is over. I don't care what you do. I'm sure you remember what the Battle Wives spell entails, sir." This last, Hermione directed at Voldemort. A flash of fear darted across his face. "I have no interest in your anti-muggleborn propaganda, but I do agree that we cannot risk living openly amongst the muggle population." Hermione's mouth twisted into a frown. "Not with the likes of John Major and what he's done." Turning her gaze to the frozen and fearful Harry, Hermione gave him a small smile. "I told you we'd find a way to end this."

"Itty bitty baby Potter." Bellatrix cackled and Hermione shivered. That should not have caused that reaction. She'd have to spend some time later evaluating what in blue blazes that was. "You were kept from your heritage, boy. You've no concept of the power you could wield. Not to mention that which is possible." Bellatrix waved her hand between the Boy Who Lived and her former Master. "Neither of you can harm the other - moreso now." Voldemort shot her a glare, hoping to quell her words. "Oh, come off it, you know you could have just as easily kept the boy safe and alive and not had a thing to fear for the rest of your life." Voldemort blinked, then his thin lips spread into a viciously satisfied grin as the last piece of the puzzle slid into place for him.

"That night in Godric's Hollow. No wonder I couldn't actually do anything to the boy." Turning his gaze back to Harry, he took him in with a calculating stare. "It looks to be that you and I are to be allies in their world, Potter." Gesturing to the two women, who had returned to staring at one another, Voldemort proceeded to explain. "These two have invoked most ancient magics this day. We and ours are bound, forever, from striking one another down." He gave a wry glance over to the two women. "Additionally, it appears that your friend there is now the most powerful person in the wizarding world." Shaking his head, he reached out a hand to the boy, feeling the flavor of the magic that now flowed through him as he accepted his role. The immediate boost in power was almost enough to make him stumble and he blinked away the shock at the rush of power that accepting his vassalage to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black gave him. Muttering, he looked at the boy that up until the preceding moments he had been certain he was destined to destroy. "Accept the truth of this for I've no reason to lie to you. The truth of this is far more damaging to your cause than I could have dreamed. Finally, Dumbledore's insipid goals of muggle integration will be eradicated and the wizarding world will be safe."

Harry looked back and forth between them all and was startled to see that behind the staring forms of Hermione and Bellatrix was the stunned visage of Professor McGonagall. "Profes-"

"It's true, then?" The sharp Scottish tones whipped across all of them, drawing up the two women and making them turn to face their former teacher. "You invoked the Battle Wives spell." Hermione didn't dare glance at her wife, but gave a nod, hoping desperately that it didn't look hesitant. It took a long moment, in which Harry held his breath, and the professor looked back and forth between the two women before she cracked a small smile. "There's a lot of work to do, rebuilding what has broken, Hermione. Choose your advisers wisely." Hermione's head tilted and she nodded. "Well done, ladies." Looking beyond them, the stalwart professor nodded to the two standing patiently behind. "Gentlemen. Enough dilly dallying. Finish your truce declaration." Voldemort dipped his head in respect to the woman, who raised her eyebrow and turned a sharp gaze on the fully at sea Harry. "Harry, Hermione has done this for you, and for all of us. She needs you to accept that..."

"Tom is fine."

"Tom, then." Harry's mind spun as McGonagall addressed him directly once more. "Accept that Tom is sincere in his desire to work with us all and rebuild our world."

Harry looked back and forth between all of them, his mind spinning. "T-Tom? Is?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, giving her best friend a sheepish smile. "I promise I will make sure you have everything explained. For now, I need you to trust in me, or if not in me, then trust in what the Professor says. You have to accept."

Swallowing roughly, his throat dry as dust, Harry turned back to the man that had served as his personal nightmare for the last few years, the man who was now looking at him with an open and calm gaze. Reaching his hand forward, Harry grasped the hand extended to him. "I...accept." He nearly fell to his knees as a rush of magic flooded his system and his hand tightened, a strong hand coming forward and holding his bicep firm to keep him upright. As the magic settled into his system, he could feel the visceral exhalation of relief that the magic that surrounded them gave. He blinked, looking into the narrow slitted eyes that had previously haunted his dreams, now glinting with a deep mischief that put Harry in mind of the Weasley twins at their worst.

"When?" Hermione's question was soft, directed to her wife. So much was to be done in the coming days, years even, but for the moment, she had to know.

"As soon as I saw you." Bellatrix stepped forward, the magic pulsing warmly in her chest as she drew closer to her wife. "You swore at me."

Hermione's furrowed brow cleared and she remembered clearly. "All this time?"

"The spell wouldn't have worked otherwise."

Hermione reached forward and pulled her wife close, the curve of her waist cinched by the well fitted corset that embraced her frame. As she leaned the rest of the way, a bit of doggerel she'd nearly forgotten wended through her mind, flashing by in a dream before disappearing at the touch of sinful lips against her own.


End file.
